


Shirt with peaches

by chocolaet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaet/pseuds/chocolaet
Summary: A good stylist and interesting choices in clothing.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Shirt with peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Рубашка с персиками](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555013) by Elizabeth Ally Dewitt. 



Jackson declares with confidence that it doesnt befit for the CEO of such a big company to stick with the same suit for every appearance, people write a lot of things on twitter, thank God, Jinyoung is not there. Park shrugs, explains that its not “the same suit,” just the same style. Style, look and color. Wang is uncompromising and casually mentions a certain Yugyeom - a young promising stylist and definitely a close confidant, and then very quietly adds that, at least, Bam said so.

Jinyoung throws a serious glance (Jackson calls it “glance of the true CEO” and is having jitters afterwards) and says that he can’t bring all of his crush friends to his company, this is not the best way to win someone else’s heart. Jackson reminds that Youngjae does an excellent job! What about Mark? The one from America, by exchange, is also his merit. Park notes that Youngjae may be a good employee, but he took his best friend Jaebeom away, the guy disappeared completely, now rubbing not 5 lovely cats, but someone else's hip, probably these evenings. Both portray a theatrically simulated disgust on their faces, hiding sincere joy.

  
But Mark is true gold: calm, responsible, agreeing with all international partners in his deep honey voice, and most importantly - already hitting for the place of his right hand, not forgetting to fill the office with the most charming giggles in the memory of Jinyoung.  
Jackson, in the end, can only fake a puppy look and now Park is already shaking his head instead of a white flag, promising to open a stylist’s vacancy.

Yugyeom looks confident in himself even when he says that he has no experience, but you have to start somewhere, right? The most important thing is that he has a taste and sparks of excitement in his eyes - Jinyoung’s remark during their rather short conversationt and Park is a little upset because he would like to keep the guy to _himself_ a little longer, if only to look into those sincere eyes, although he thought that Jackson had the most lively look with a depth that the Mariana Trench itself would envy. However, they have the whole Jinyoung`s career ahead, if Kim, of course, doesn’t fuck up. Jinyoung really hopes he doesnt.

Now Jinyoung shines in official events, with all his new business shirts, perfectly ironed trousers, sometimes t-shirt with jackets, sometimes sweaters, keeping an official business style and finally looking like a millionare he is. Park, in fact, enjoys not the compliments from his colleagues - it was there even when he was wearing old gray suits, because it was far from the matter, not by thousands of tweets or the appearance of personal fan sites, but by Yugyeom`s focused look, frowning with eyebrows and dexterous hands, fastening the buttons of the vest, as well as fleeting touches to the wrist when he fastens the cufflinks, and that one time when Yugyeom tore off the label with his teeth for lack of scissors, burning his neck with hot breath.

He enjoys their little conversations while they go through the catalog when Yugyeom says that Bam finally went on a date with Jackson, he`s been actually into him for a long time, he just loves to show off, so these two will undoubtedly be fine.

According to Jinyoung, Yugyeom is a very bright, sincere boy, this bribes his heart, because in business this type of people is forgotten, and if is being found again, in no time being saved as the most precious treasure. Too frequent and clearly allocated Mr. Park, that never sounded as seductive as it sounds from the mouth of Kim. Jinyoung surprisingly quickly learns to trust his stylist, and when he brings a shirt with a bunch of peaches printed on it, hesitates very briefly, trying to explain that this is not in his style. Kim snorts, saying that he has no style. But he has Yugyeom, that's in whose hands the whole style of the planet.

And in the hands of Jinyoung, power, not over this young man (for now), but power, which he achieved with his determination, that has been strengthened over the years in the leadership of the company. Therefore, Jinyoung is not lost and agrees to put on this ill-fated shirt only if Yugyeom takes it off later, too, after a couple of dates, of course, Jinyoung is still a gentleman. Yugyeom calmly nods without a hint of embarrassment, dismissing the boss to the next event, watching the back view and thinking about how and when it will be acceptable to tell the boss _why_ exactly peaches.


End file.
